DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The Molecular Imaging Core provides an extremely useful array of facilities and services. These include the following components. 1. Confocal Microscopy Component, including facilities for 1) high-resolution 3-dimensional imaging of parameter-sensitive fluorophores in living cells; 2) intravital microscopy of the livers of anesthetized rats; 3) high-resolution imaging of tissue sections; 4) a fluorescence plate reader for monitoring outcomes in multi-well plates, and 5) an experienced confocal microscopist to provide training and orientation to CGIBD investigators. 2. Histology/ Pathology Component, including basic histological and immunohistochemical services for preparation of frozen and paraffin sections for histology, immunocytochemistry, and in situ hybridization. These services will support the histological analysis of liver, pancreas, intestine and any other tissues under scrutiny by center investigators. This component will also assist in carrying out immunohistochemistry studies as required for the various center projects. 3. In Situ Hybridization Component to identify expression of specific mRNA species within tissue sections and to provide training and assistance to investigators in the preparation of cRNA and cDNA probes, hybridization of these probes to tissue sections and tissue localization of hybrids by peroxidase and immunofluorescent cytochemistry. 4. Digital Darkroom Component for analysis of gels and micrographs and preparation of high quality prints, slides, and figures for use in publications, reports and oral presentations. 5. Molecular Biology Consultation Component in which core specialists will provide consultation and training to CGIBD members in molecular biology techniques, including Western and Northern blotting, electrophoretic mobility shift assays, and differential display techniques. As needed, consultants will direct investigators to other cores on the campus of the UNC for DNA and protein sequencing, polypeptide and oligonucleotide synthesis, and transgenic animals.